Twenty-four months
"Twenty-four months" is the fifty-third video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It marks the second anniversary of the beginning of the series. YouTube Description Three friends, two parents, two loved ones, two strangers, two coworkers, a brother, his dog, and still no resolution. Transcript [Video opens in Vince's basement. Vince is filming Evan.] Vince: Alright, Evan. Have anything you want to say? Evan: Yeah. Well, Steph, I guess, I know I tell ya every day that I freakin' love you. Both of you. And I just want you to know I'm going to keep fighting for you. Tooth and nail. I'll be right next to you. You two are the only good thing that's come out of this. So I'm going to give it everything I've got for yas. And as to the rest of you fuckers watching... thanks. That's it. Vince: That was good. Evan: Thanks. Vince: Take over? Evan: Yeah, yeah. Got you. Vince: Am I in frame? Evan: You're cued up. Yeah, you... you look beautiful. Vince: Well. I'm sure by now you guys can kind of figure out what we're doing here. Uhm, it seems like half of our videos are either us teaching you how to work out and pretending that everything's okay or they're us getting our asses beat or losing the ones we love and we can't do that anymore because we haven't actually talked to you. And we've recently found out how fragile life really is and we just wanted to thank you. And... I really don't have anybody besides you guys, [[Jeffrey|Jeff] and Evan] and of course you guys out there. And I wanted to thank, first and foremost you and Jeff, Evan, and really, secondly, everyone out there. You've been with us from the start and you've been there to help us when we were down or we were out and we appreciate it. And we need you now. More than ever. That's it. Jeff? Got anything? Jeff: Please, just stop watching us. [There is visual tearing as Jeff speaks.] Vince: We're done. [Camera goes black in the font associated with HABIT the words "HAVE YOU MISSED ME?" appear on screen. "The Best is Yet to Come" by Frank Sinatra begins to play and continues over the rest of the video. The remainder of the video consists of a montage of silent clips.] [Grainy black and white footage of a man, face in shadow, raising a knife above his head.] [A clip of Alex and Evan walking at Baldpate, previously seen in 77of76.avi. The phrase "the tree of life" from the lyrics coincides with this shot.] [Walking along a wooded trail. The camera is low to the ground.] [A roadway at night, glasses splashed in blood in the foreground, a car with blinkers on in the background.] [The trail.] [Darkness, a flashlight in the distance.] [The trail.] [Darkness, a flashlight in the distance, we can now see that we are on the deck of a pool, covered for winter.] [Jeff, face down on his bedroom floor a pill bottle next to him. The scene seems to be immediately after the scene of Jeff taking pills in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER.] [The trail.] [A shot up at tall pine trees.] [Someone walking down a street at night, silhouetted in a street light.] [A photo of Vince and Evan on a shelf, a knife point comes into frame and traces the shape of Vince's face. The phrase "come the day you're mine" from the lyrics coincides with this shot. ] [The trail.] [The enclosure to the pool deck, at night.] [A bloody hand. This shot appears to match the scene with Jeff in Evan's basement in ''Dead end with a Pulse.] trail. The footage is beginning to distort. [Darkness, the flashlight is wavering in the distance, visible through the rungs of the pool enclosure.] [The trail, the footage has become a sharp black and white contrast of trees, stumps and sky.] [A copy of Bioshock laying on a table. The knife previously seen drops into frame and drags its point across the table top.] [The trail.] [As the song finished we see the pool enclosure in the dark again. Breathing can be heard. The cameraman climbs up onto the deck of the pool. Through the rungs of the enclosure we see the flashlight moving towards the pool. The cameraman jerks in reaction and ducks down while the flashlight momentarily disappears. The camera pans around to the edge of the enclosure and we see the flashlight again. It begins to move rapidly towards the camera. Cut to two back-lit figure underwater, one with his hands around the throat of the other as seen in several of the previous hidden videos.] Notes *The video does not work on mobile devices (smart phone, iPod, etc). *The list of people in the description is the list of people who have died over the course of the series to date: **Three friends = Nick, Ryan, and Jessie **Two parents = Alex and Jeff's Parents **Two loved ones = Jessa and Lexi **Two strangers = Rose and The Dead Girl **Two coworkers = Glenn and John (see: HospitalFire.wav) **A brother = Alex **Dog = Sparky *March 17, 2011 an unsigned tweet nearly matching Jeff's dialogue from this video appeared on the EMH twitter feed: "Stop watching us. Oh, God. Please stop watching." This tweet has subsequently been removed from their Twitter feed. *When speaking to Steph, Evan says "Both of you" confirming she is indeed pregnant. *The list in the description confirms deaths that had been questionable, including Alex and Lexi. *The use of Frank Sinatra's "The Best Is Yet To Come" in the montage echoes the Seeking Truth cross-over (Left Behind.m4v) in which Zeke said "Your buddy Evan... however bad he is now, it's going to get so much worse before it gets better." *The underwater footage at the end was previously seen in "Welcome to the Ark," one of the "Leaked" videos. *The footage at the end (beginning 5:23) is very similar to the footage Vince takes when he goes to Evan's house in the later video Not dead yet. Both the hand on the pool gate and the panicked breathing in this video appear to belong to Vince. Speculation *HABIT created the musical montage, including creating the previously unseen footage, while inhabiting Evan. * HABIT is taunting or warning the boys with the montage, suggesting that he may be making more direct attacks soon. *HABIT is telling us as the audience that it's going to get more interesting soon. *Much of the montage footage is future footage much like the "##of76" videos showing some of the boy's fates. *The footage is from 76of76.avi, the end of the countdown. *At 2:48 the passed out body with the bloody glasses is possibly Vince, which could hint at a possible future death. *The same body at 2:48 has been speculated by some to be Ryan. *At 3:27 the passed out body is Jeff, this could also hint of a future death. *The deaths shown in the video (the car wreck and Jeff's overdose) happened in the past but the boys were "respawned" like video game characters. * The deaths shown in the video were parts of an alternate timeline. *The figures in the pool are Evan and Jeff, the former seen drowning the latter. Evan is also the figure with the knife, seemingly singling out Vince. *Several of the clips in this video seem to have occurred during or after the occurrences of the next video. For that reason, the person wielding the camera near the pool is Vince, gone to look for Jeff. *The people fighting underwater looks a lot like Vince and Evan (or HABIT). Maybe this clip happens in Evan's pool, because the clip before that happens on his house. External Links Original video Category:Videos